Lurking Danger
by darkangel
Summary: this is a new series with new enemies and a new slayer and a plot that threatens Faiths life


Buffy walked slowly into the library, it was suprising what a few months of repair and blue prints for a new, improved school could do. Summer was just about over, Angel was gone,as was Cordelia, and Faith was still in a coma. "Well i hope the library will be a better center than the other one was. I finished moving all of our stuff." "Giles," Buffy smiled, turning around to see him,"It's been a quiet summer." "Indeed it has, a well deserved one at that." "So, what are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing Buffy." "Just a walk down memory lane, oops look its a dead end." Giles laughed softly,"Shall we go now?" Buffy smiled again,"Yeah lets go." 

"Shamine, we nearly have all we need. The blood of a slayer has been handed to us." Matthew grinned. Matthew stood about 5 foot 8, and looked to be about 25 years old. His eyes were a deep brown that could melt any woman, mortal or not. Shamine ran a hand through her long blonde hair, her green eyes sparkled somewhat. "That means well be day walkers?" Matthew laughed softly,"That and so much more my dear. The diablos gem is to be in town for two more weeks. That,"he laughed again,"will give us the power to rule the world." Shamine giggled softly,"The slayer in the coma, should we get her?" Matt nodded,"Its being taken care of now." 

The hospital room was like that of any other one. cold, sterile, and very uncomfortable. Xander sat besides Faith, the silence being broken by the occasional beeping of the machines. Her wounds had fully healed, and the doctors said she was in good condition. "Well," he spoke,"I hope youll be ok Faith. Believe it or not things arent so,"he paused,"so..." He was interuppted by 3 vampires suddenly walking in. "Get the girl." one ordered. "Uh oh, my spider senses are tingling." Xander quirped, standing up. "What about him?" another vampire asked,motioning towards Xander. "Kill him." Xander quickly picked up his chair, throwing it at the vampire closest to Faith. The chair shattered on his back, the vampire seemed not to notice. The one who ordered for Faith to be taken grabbed Xander by the throat, yelling at the other 2 vampires,"Get the girl already." Oz and Willow were also in the hospital. They were on their way back from the cafeteria from eating dinner. Suddenly there was a crash from Faith's room. "Uh oh what was that?" Willow asked Oz, hoping he would reasure her. "I dunno." he said casually. Willow ran into Faiths room,"Great,"she sighed,"Great vampires, and the slayers in a coma, and we have no stakes." Oz looked around, suddenly pulling a cross. He aimed it at the two vampires who were trying to unattach the wires from her body. The 2 vampires suddenly stepped back a few steps, hissing inpain. "A cross.... a cross is good about now.." Willow said, still in shock. "Ummmmmm," Xander croaked still in the vampires grasp,"Can someone help me?" Oz turned towards the vampire holding Xander. The vampire hissed, releasing him. Quickly Xander grabbed one of the broken chair peices, shoving it through the vampires chest who just held him. "Fu...." the vampire turned into ashes. One of the remaining two vampires charged at Oz, but he held up his cross, keeping him at bay. "Get the girl," he odered the other vampire. As he said that, Oz shoved his cross through that vampires heart, watching him turn to ashes. The last vampire was unhooking the wires from Faith, trying to hurry. "Will." Oz said in his monotone voice. She looked in his direction, catching the cross he threw to her. "Hey,"she yelled at the vampire,"Yeah you mr.ugly." The vampire growled, suddenly crashing through a nearby window. "Well,"Xander smiled sheepishly,"We did ok there." "Yes, yes we id,"Willow agreed, handing Oz his cross back." "We need to get Buffy." Oz said, casually walking out the door. 

Giles and Buffy stood boxes and boxes of books in the library of Sunnydale College. This was to be the new place that the Scooby Gang was to hang. "Well,Giles, there are a lot of books here." "Fortunatly we got them out before the ascension. Ive already put your weopons up, and as you can see i've not touched the books." "No giles i couldnt tell at all, lets get to work.." 

Matthew sat in his usual chair, the vampire who escaped standing infront of him. "You were defeated by regular mortals?" he growled eyeing Shamine,"What type of vampire are you?" "Im sorry m'lord." the vampire kneeled down. Shamine walked up to Matthew, giggling softly and handed him a sword. "Come closer." Matt said to the vampire. The vampire stood and walked closer to him. Suddenly Matthew shoved the sword through the vampires chest. Matthew dropped his sword as the vampire ashed,"Let this be a lesson to anyone who fails me." 

Buffy grinned, "7 boxes down, 50 million more left." "Actually, there are just 15 more, but most of the remaining boxes go into my office." Giles took off his glasses and wiped them. "Buffy, Buffy," willow yelled, running into the cluttered library" We were visiting Faith when 3 vampires tried to take her..." "Im guessing this wasnt a hope you get better visit." buffy said, in a serious tone. "By George i think she got it in one." Xander replied. "Ok did these vampires have anything distinguishing about them that made them stand out?" Oz,Willow, and Xander stayed silent for a moment. "Well, no." Oz said quietly. "Damnit, ill go patrolling and see what i can find." Buffy looked to Giles. "The weopons are in my office for now." Buffy walked into the office, and opened the weopons cabnent. She pulled a few stakes, putting them into her jacket. For extra measures she grabbed a cross and put it into her pocket. She walked out the school doors. "Now,"Matthew said standing up,"That that is taken care of, i want you," he pointed to a group of five vampires,"i want you to check out the muesum the gem is in. If it's safe take it,If not come back and get me. Go now." The 5 rrushed out of the room. 

Buffy sighed, ever since Faith had changed and Angel left, patrolling had gotten really boring. With the vamps keeping quiet, and no one to keep her company it was just,well, work. Nothing was going down in the graveyard. she walked down the street, and suddenly her attention was brought to 5 people walking down the street. suddenly her slayer senses kicked in, she knew they were vampires. "Well, well, well,"she said aloud, pulling a stake. She quietly walked closer, holding the stake close. Quickly she threw it, hitting one vamp directly in the heart. She grabbed another one, throwing it. this one pinned a vampire to a nearby wall. the other 3 suddenly turned, and growled seeing her. One vampire quickly charged at her. She did a sweep kick,knocking it down. She kicked his side a few times, hearing something crack. 'Hell be down for a while.' she thought to herself, pulling another stake. Suddenly the other 2 vampires rushed at her. Before she could stake one, a vamp knocked the stake out of her hand. "Ok...ouch." she did a roundhouse, causing the closest vampire to fall to the ground. Buffy pulled her last stake,and quickly shoved it through the vamps heart. She turned to attack the standing vampire, but he was gone. Her eyes darted to the one that was on the ground and he was gone too. Suddenly she heard the pinned vamp moan. "Ugh that sux," she said, walking to the pinned vampire,"Now if you want to live tell me whats going on." 

The vampire growled,"Nothing." "I dont think i believe you." Buffy pulled out the corss and held it close to him. The vampire growled, this time in pain."If i tell you ill die anyways." "Not by me you wont." she touched the cross to his chest. He growled louder,"What do you want to know?" She moved the cross away,"What about Faith, why do they want her?" "Her....her blood." "Ugh the blood thing. Who do you work for?" The vampire stayed silent. "I dont think you heard me." She pushed the cross harder to his chest. Suddenly smoke started to rise from it. "OK OK!!" the vampire yelled. Buffy moved the cross. "I work for Matthew." "Matthew who?" the vampire stayed silent a moment,"Gahan." Buffy studied his face to see if he were lying, but couldnt see any trace of it. "Now one last question, what were you doing here?" "I dont know the specifics, but he wants the diablos gem. Its not here though." "Why does he want it?" "I told you i dont know specifics." Buffy shook her head"You're no good to me then." she suddenly shoved the cross through the vamps heart causing him to ash. 

The library was completly quiet since Buffy left. There were only 2 boxesleft to be unpacked."Why did they want her?" Xander asked aloud to himself.Before Giles cuould answer, Buffy walked in."Her blood.""What?" Giles asked."They wanted Faiths blood. The vampires work for Matthew Gahan, who wantsnot only Faiths blood, but the diablos gem as well.""Matthew Gahan? The name sounds familiar, but what does he want with thediablos gem and the blood of a slayer for?"Giles took off his glasses andcleaned the lenses."Probably,"Xander said,"to kill a slayer duh. I mean if i was a big bad guyand i wanted to look cool infront of all the other bigger badder guys iwould kill a slayer too and..." he stopped, seeing that Buffy and Willowwas glaring at him,"and then id invite the slayer over for cookies theend..""That doesnt make sense Xander, what about the gem?" Giles put his glassesback on."Maybe they like nice shiney things, all vampires do." Willow replied."Werewolves dont." Oz said in his monotone voice."Willow, go look in my files and tell me what you can find about MatthewGahan. Buffy, were going to have to move Faith." "Ummmm ok Giles,"Buffy sighed,"And where is George Cloony to take care ofher? Its not like we have our own ER. I wish Angel were here hed know how to help." Buffy drifted off a few minutes, Giles words slipped right past her.Suddenly Willow looked up from the computer,"Oh oh oh can i put a protection spell on her?"Giles rubbed his temples,"Actually that maybe a good idea.""Im just bursting with good ideas today," Willow stood up and grabbed abook,"I should be able to do this in about 30 minutes, just need to get theingrediants.""Ill go with ya." Oz took her hand and headed out.The 2 vampires walked into the a warehouse. "Master,"the beat up one said,"we ran into the slayer."Matt growled,"What about the gem?"The other vampire smiled,"We do have it. The stupid slayer doesnt think itcomes in for two weeks, and when she was asking Quinn questions itdistracted her long enough to get this." he reached into his trench coatand pulled out a rather small gem. "Perfect,"Shamine purred,"now all we need is the blood of a slayer.""Now, bring me the slayer. Fail me and die."Willow and Oz walked through the store. "Sage, every spell needs sage,"Willow smirked,"and candles. I need a mirrorand small necklace too." "Demanding eh, I like you like that." Oz laughed, putting the things ontote counter."27$." The lady said.Willow paid and they walked out. Buffy looked up from her seat. "Giles what do i do? I cant just sit here and wait.""Thats really all you can do Buffy," giles continued looking through hisfiles, "I still cant find anything about Mr.Gahan." "Obviously he has a plan. Whats this diablos gem anyways?""Rumor has it that it has powers, but no ones been able to awaken it yet.""Ok thats not good. Powers as in turning zombies into even more powerfulbeings by wearing a mask? Oh oh oh i know, what about turning people intohyenas?" giles rubbed his temples again,"No one really knows.""Ok question #2. could Faiths blood be part of this?"Giles looked at her,"Possibly but..."Willow walked in, followed by Oz. "I did it, i made a charm from thisnecklace. Anyone who wears it cant be touched by anything supernatural.""Vampires?" buffy asked."Vampires." Oz confirmed."Well its nearly day light so you have time to get it to her. But first youneed to get your sleep first day of college starts tomorrow." 

THE NEXT DAY 

Rian buttoned up his shiney blue shirt, and put a belt through the loops on his baggy jeans. He switched his black tongue barbell for his blue one, and was out the door carrying his backpack. He hopped in his car and about 15 minutes later pulled up into Sunnydale Community Coolege's parking lot. His only class for the day was english, room 231. He walked into the room, obviously late. "And who are you?" the teacher asked, stopping her introduction speech. Rian looked at her from the door,"And i would be Rian." "Cutie alert." Buffy whispered to Willow. "Tardiness isnt allowed in this class do we understand?" Rian paused a second,"Yes your highness i u-n-d-r-s-t-a-n-d. Do i need repeat myself?" he took his seat in the back row. The teacher continued her speech, Rian not even paying attention. Soon the class was over, and he walked out. Buffy was only a feet ahead. "Hey." he called out to her. Buffy turned away from talking to Willow,"Hey there." she smiled. "What are you up to?" "Well,"Buffy looked to Willow, then back to Rian,"Not too much right now. Just have to visit a friend in the hospital." "Well, what if i said i was new here and wanted you to show me around tonight?" "Tonight? Tonights good Buffy." Willow said. She paused, since Angel had been gone, she hadnt been out with anyone else. All she had to do was patrol anyways. "Willow's right. Tonight is good, 10:00 the Bronze. Be there." she turned around and walked off. 

Buffy and Willow walked to the hospital. "I hope your charm works Will, Faith really came through for me when i needed her with the mayor." "Buffy, we never really did fight out what she..."She stopped,"Oh my gosh were is Faith?" Willow and Buffy looked at eachother, the room was a mess and there was blood by the door. "Im sorry,"a doctor said from behind them,"This is now a crime scene. Im going to have to ask you to leave." Buffy turned and looked at the doctor,"What happened?" "Im sorry please leave the area before the police are called." Buffy glared at the doctor,"Tell me now or i swear youll pay." "Buffy lets go Giles can help." Willow tugged at her shoulder, but couldnt move Buffy at all. "Did you just thhreaten me?" The doctor asked. "Nope nope she didnt say anything at all. Shes just leaving." Willow continued pulling at Buffys shoulder. "I want to know where the hell Faith is." Buffy said coldly. Quickly the doctor turned to to push the nurse call button. Before she could, buffy pulled a wooden stake, and threw it breaking the button."Now where is Faith?" Willow slinked back, pushing the door shut,"Oopsies." The doctor looked very nervous,"Two guys broke in about 4 am, killed the guards , and took the girl." "Damnit,"Buffy sighed,"Will lets go." She pulled Willows arm, crashing through the nearby window and ran down the street. 

Matthew stood besides a cage,"Good work boys. When dark falls, we do the spell. The blood of a slayer, the diablos gem and the incantation. Soon,"He began to laugh,"We will be gods." 

Buffy and Willow dashed into the library,"Giles, bad news." Giles looked up from the book he was reading,"What is it?" Buffy told him what they just found out, as Willow jumped onto the computer,"Ill finish looking for Matthew Gahan." Giles paused and put his book down,"We really cant do anything until we find out what Matthew is doing." "And im doing that,"Xander said, looking up from a book,"Cant find anything on the diablos gem tho." "So its regular patrolling huh?" Buffy asked. "Yes it is Buffy." Giles replied. "Giles, i found something." Willow said, still looking at the computer," Matthew Gahan actually worked for the watchers council, and...." What?Who was the slayer?" Giles interupted. Willow paused, and scrolled down some,"Oh my God you wont believe this." "What is it?" "Well he was the watcher of a male slayer. His name is Rian Thompson." Buffy looked up,"Rian as in cutie alert?" "The council,"Giles informed,"had a meeting several years ago. The prophecy is that he will save the world from a terrible disaster," GIles paused,"or hell cause it." 

Night Time 

Rian walked through the cemetary, stake in hand. Suddenly he heard three vamps walking. "This is so awesome, the world will be at our command." one laughed. Rian did a backflip, grabbing the branch of a near by tree, swinging himself up into it. He made no noise at all. "do we even know what this gem is going to do?"another one asked. "All i know is that the mortals are going to be our toys." another one laughed, while fixing something that looked like a makeshift alter. Suddenly they became silent, working for nearly an hour. Rian stayed still and quiet the whole time. The alter was in the middle of the graveyard, a table laying directly by a podeum. "Done, now the girl." A vampire said into a walkie talkie. Suddenly aother vampire brought Faith, and layed her on the table. "The boss said hell be here soon." he grinned, making sure Faith was still uncouncious. Rian stayed silent, he couldnt decide what to do. Should he attack now, saving the girl letting the head vamp get away? Or should he wait, possibly fail and lose both their lives? He looked down at his watch, it was 9:30 and he told Buffy he would meet her at 10:00. 'Damn,' he thought to himself,'this slayer life sux.' 

"Well thats enough time for me to kill you save Faith and be the heroine, and still have time to get ready for my date." Buffy smirked, dropping from another tree. Quickly she pulled a stake, throwing it at the vampire who had brought Faith in. "Now!" the guy with the walkie talkie yelled. Before Buffy could pull another stake, Matthew grabbed her shoulder and flipped her to the ground. "The blood of two slayers will make this even better." Quickly the other 3 vamps took buffy and layed her onto the table. Within minutes she was tied up. Rian couldnt believe his eyes. His former watcher was supposed to be dead, but there he stood. Quickly he pulled a stake, throwing it at the vampire with the radio hitting him in the heart. He pulled a cross, dropping from the tree. "Kindly let the two girls go." He held the cross up to the closest vampire. "Damnit!" Matt growled, pulling a dagger. Before Rian could get to him, Faiths wrists were slit,covering the dagger in her blood. Rian turned, quickly staking the closest vampire with the cross. Matthew looked up,"Too late slayer boy, the world is mine now." "Not if i can help it." Buffy still struggled, the chains breaking against her strength. The last vampire stood directly besides Matthew. Buffy suddenly pulled a stake, lunging herself at Matt.Before he could be staked, Matt pulled the final vampire infront of him and suddenly vanished in the shadows. The last vamp ashed, and uffy looked around,"Rian?" "Not now," he said,"That girl needs to get to a hospital now." Faiths blood covered the table, and she had lost a lot of it. Rian picked her up, and rushed her to his car. Buffy was only a few steps behind. Rian put Faith into the back seat and jumped into the drivers seat, Buffy climbing into the passangers side. "What a way to spend our first date eh?" Buffy laughed softly. 


End file.
